Skin Deep Wounds
by CrimzonEchidna
Summary: Matt finds Mello after the warehouse explosion, body burnt and bleeding. Can Matt deal with the pressure of basicly holding Mello's life in his hands? And what of romance? Mello/Matt Matt/Mello YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! M for gore and lemon. P8
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER!! DEATH NOTE AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND (most likely...) NEVER WILL! So there...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prolouge - -

_"Don't Move! I've already destroyed both entrances." _

_"This is your only warning, The next bomb will destroy the entire building. Do as I say."_

_"If I write your name down, you will die."_

_"I really had no intention of killing you..."_

_"You've never killed someone, have you...?"_

_A gun was raised, and a body fell._

_More shots were fired, echoing around the metallic room._

_"freeze Mello! Put your hands up!!"_

_He turned, and a button was pressed._

_..._

_In a flash of confusion and shattered hope, the building erupted in explosions and flame. The cries of pain drowned out by the crashes of crumbling walls._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Before I get bitched at, Its a prologue, not a chapter. So being short was to be expected.

Dun worry, there will be yaoi, and it will make more sense in the next chapter.

333

ReiRei


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER!! DEATH NOTE AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND (most likely...) NEVER WILL! So there...

If ya dun like yaoi, then don't read...

First Chapter!! 8D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was quiet, and dark.

Matt was sprawled across the couch. For once he wasn't playing a game, or on his laptop. He hadn't felt good all day. Maybe it was the macaroni he ate that morning. After all it had sat out from the night before.

Matt had decided on taking a shower, and jumped over the back of the couch. On his way he threw the remaining macaroni away, knowing him he'd probably get warped into a game later on and forget the macaroni was old and eat it.

No one else was home so he didn't bother shutting the door. Swiftly, he had this shirt and pants in a pile on the floor. He pulled off his goggles and placed them on the counter, then lent over to turn the water on. Once it was at a comfortable temperature, he stepped in and shut the curtain.

For a while he just stood under the water, mind blank. But eventually he started wondering what Mello was up to.

They hadn't seen each other for a while, though Matt was helping him from the sidelines, monotoning his location, health, and giving him information to help the case. They were currently both in Japan, but for safety reasons they avoided physical contact with each other. Matt admitted to himself that he missed Mello.

Matt turned the water hotter, trying to drown his thoughts of Mello before they morphed into fantasy's.

Just as he began to relax, Matt heard a beeping from the hall. He shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist loosely. Once in the main room where his computers were, he checked the screens.

"Oh fuck..."

Matt began typing and clicking viciously at the computer. He had tracers and life monitors implanted in Mello to monitor him and make sure he was alright.

Mello's life signal was gone.

Matt picked up mic and held down a button. "Mello?? Mello this is Matt, can you hear me?? Please respond!!" No answer.

"FUCK!"

Matt began to panic and brought up a screen with Mello's last location before the signal was cut off. He jotted it down on a piece of paper, and ran to get his clothes.

Once clothed, Matt ran out the door, and down the stairs of the apartment and out the doors. He started the engine of his motorcycle and was off like lighting. He kept repeating to himself, that Mello was okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Matt noticed when he arrived, was the large building in flames, and the helmeted men retreating away from it. Matt didn't recognize the people, plus they had POLICE on their backs. So he avoided them. He did a loop around the structure, and called out to Mello. Still no answer.

3 hours later Matt still hadn't found Mello. He was to the point of giving up, almost in tears. Matt concluded that Mello must have burned inside of the building.

"Goddamn it!" Matt slammed his fist down on the seat of his bike. Tears fogging up his goggles, he pulled them up onto his forehead.

Matt started down the road whence he came, driving slowly. He didn't know what to do. Emotions were at war inside his mind. He stopped the motorcycle, and began to sob.

A cough. Matt heard a cough. He looked up, and around at his surroundings.

It was Mello.

Matt jumped off his bike, and let it topple over not bothering to put up the kickstand. He ran over to Mello, who was on the ground.

Matt felt his nausea returning when he saw Mello. He was mangled, half his body and clothes severely burnt and bleeding, pure raw skin exposed and gathering dirt from the ground. He had a gas mask hanging off the side of his face, and blood ran out of his mouth. Matt almost felt sick when Mello threw up some blood. He was almost a mile from the building, how could he have walked that far in his condition?!

Matt lent down next to him. "Mello!! Listen to me!! I'm here, its Matt!!" He shuttered when Mello's one un-injured eye glanced up at him. Mello coughed more, wincing at the pain in his side. Matt had never seen anything like this in his life, hell most people hadn't.

"Mello, p-please hold on. I'll try to be careful." Matt stuttered as he tried to gather Mello up in his arms. In response Mello screamed in agony, almost like a vicious sob.

"..I-I'm sorry Mello!!" Matt could barely stand it, hurting Mello like that. Matt stood the bike up and lent against it. Mello cried more as he was hoisted onto the bike. Matt took off his shirt and vest, and covered Mello with them to shelter him from the wind.

'..._Damn, I can't take him to a hospital...he doesn't have any ID or even an identity...damnnit...'_

Matt held Mello closely, and sped off towards the apartment that was about 10 miles away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter One!! w00sh.

Sorry to cut it off, but if I had kept going it would have been a LOONG chapter then the next one would be short. I'll update asap! Thank you for reading!! 8D

-ReiRei-


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER!! DEATH NOTE AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND (most likely...) NEVER WILL! So there...

If ya dun like yaoi, then don't read...

Some might find this gruesome...;;; I don't but some might, so this is a warning I guess...

Chapter Two!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mello screamed as Matt peeled his clothing off. Mello was laying in the bathtub, with cold water running down on top of him. To Mello, it felt as if the clothing was one with his skin and being ripped off, well _technically_ some of it was...it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He seriously wanted to die, rather then deal with this pain. Mello screamed more.

"D-don't you fucking die on me!!" Matt was stressed out to the point of insanity.

Matt took note of how hot Mello felt, his fever was getting realy bad. Matt ran out of the room, and down to the kitchen. Matt franticly opened the fridge and pulled out the ice tray/bucket and brought it all back to where Mello was, dumping it in the tub around Mello's withered form. Mello cried hysterically, as Matt pulled off the last remaining bit of clothing off of him.

Matt took a few seconds to calm his heart, and try to think of what to do. More tears ran down his cheeks each time he looked at Mello. Could this _really_ be happening!?

"..m-m..ma..tt.." Mello hissed out of pain. Matt gently brushed Mello's burnt hair off his forehead and out of the wounds. Matt shut his eyes tightly wishing that he'd wake up from this nightmare.

"..Jesus Christ..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_An almost, nostalgic feeling had washed over him. A warm feel on his hand. At the time, he felt...content. All the pain was gone, and he felt at peace. He could see his face, but it was stained with tears, this worried Mello. Why was Matt crying...?_

Mello blinked his right eye, the other feeling sealed shut. A jumble of blurs is all he saw at first. But the picture sharpened and became more clear; as did the pain in his side and face. He was in a room, not his...it was...Matt's?

He was bandaged, on most of his body, even half of his face.

Mello shifted a bit, but ended up in searing pain. He bit his lip. Deciding that moving was a bad idea, he looked around the room, and found Matt on his right. His hair was a mess, goggles around his neck, dark bags under his eyes, and he was wearing a regular tank top instead of his striped one. He was asleep, but had a look of discomfort on his face, almost a look of pain. He was sitting in a chair, leaning over the side of the bed like a child that fell asleep during class.

Matt was holding his hand, the un-injured one. Mello grasped it slightly. And Matt woke up.

"..m-Mel..?" Mello thought to himself that Matt looked absolutely horrible, but if he could only see himself he'd re-think that thought completely.

"..yeah..." Mello spoke just above a whisper, which surprised even him, because he had intended to speak louder.

Now holding Mello's hand with both of his own, Matt started to sob, tears falling onto the sheets.

"..w..why are you crying...Matt..?.."

"I re-aly thought...that you...were going t-to..d-die..." More tears ran down Matt's cheeks.

Mello chuckled to the best he could. "..and g-give you a break? H-hell no..." He smiled weakly. Matt pressed his forehead to Mello's hand.

"...I'm glad..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chappy 3 D8 ??

I know it was short but I'll post the next chapter when I get back from work. SRRY! XD


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Death Note or its Characters...so...yeah... ;;;;;

Dun like Yaoi? Dun read... ;;;;;;;

Chapter Three!!11#!(Y ...yayz... .;;;;;

"Mello, I'm back!" Mello turned best he could and saw Matt coming in the apartment door. He smiled slightly, but with all the shit he was dealing with it was hard.

"I got some chocolate ice cream for you to try. It might feel nice with your fever and all. But I still got you chocolate bars." Matt held up a bag of groceries.

"Thank you" Mello spoke softly.

The last two weeks had been pure, unforgiving H.E.L.L. Mello had a constant fever, and got sick quite often. Mello _was_ doing better, but he was still severely injured. Matt had barely gotten any sleep, making sure that Mello was alright, and had plenty of water, he also had to help him bathe and use the toilet (which was very awkward for the both of them). Mello could barely walk on his own, it hurt a lot to move. But his left eye finally was able to open, and he could see fine out of it. Both Mello and Matt were relieved at this.

Matt had helped Mello to the living room to watch TV while he ran to the store quickly.

"Hey Mello, what do you want for dinner?" Matt came out holding up a few different boxes.

"What is there?" Mello moved his eyes up at him.

"Well I bought more macaroni."

Mello wrinkled his nose.

"...and I thought you might like a salad, so I got some lettuce. And I got you some sushi. Theres also spaghetti and sandwiches." Matt knew Mello liked Sushi, though Matt felt sick just looking at it.

Mello smiled, staring ahead of him. "Sushi sounds good..." Mello pondered.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have the sushi"

Matt gave Mello a O.K. and went to get it from the kitchen, and came back with it and a glass of water. Matt set them down on the coffee table, beginning to eat his own dinner; a can of ravioli.

Matt watched as Mello carefully ate his food. Matt didn't mind helping Mello so much, even if it was being like a servant. He was just happy Mello was okay, and recovering. Mello had just recently re-gained his appetite.

"Mind if I change the channel?" Matt asked wiping a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"...go ahead" Mello held the remote in Matt's direction

Mello knew what channel was going to be turned on, _hopefully_ ninja warrior or banzuke was on, he hated those x-play review things.

As he thought, the G4 logo was now seen at the corner of the screen. Thank god it was Ninja Warrior.

The two of them sat quietly, eating their food.

Matt was starting to get bored, G4 only had re-runs lately. He decided to get up and clean up the trash from dinner. He smiled when he noticed that Mello was asleep.

Discarding his can on the floor, he gently slid his arms under Mello, picking him up like a child. Mello was so thin, he didn't weigh much. He carried Mello into his room, where he had been sleeping the past few weeks since it was closer to the bathroom and kitchen. Matt layed him down carefully, and to Matt's surprise, Mello's eyes were open and staring at him.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you up." Matt shrugged smiling a bit.

"Its ok, I was thinking about coming in here anyways." Mello had his hands across his stomach, eyes half lidded.

Matt smiled. And covered Mello with a sheet up to his waist. "Call me if you need anything"

Mello looked sad, as he watched Matt walk towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asked timidly.

"To clean up the kitchen, and probably go to bed."

Mello frowned. Matt had been sleeping on the couch, since Mello was in his room. Matt knew Mello was fussy about people being in his own room, so it hadn't been used.

"...hey Matt?" Matt stopped in the doorway and put his hand on the frame, waiting for Mello to speak.

"Can you please, clean the kitchen tomorrow and stay in here tonight?" Mello spoke timidly.

Matt blinked. He heard Mello correctly, right?

"Whatever makes you happy" Matt smiled, coming back into the room. Matt pulled his shirt off, leaving his goggles on, and retired to the floor. Mello felt insulted.

"What are you doing..?"

Matt looked up at him. "Sleeping?"

Mello sighed in response. "You can sleep up here, I don't give a damn. Unless it bothers you..?"

Matt shrugged and crawled up to the right of Mello on the bed. "Night Mel." He turned onto his side, faceing away from Mello.

It must have been at least an hour later, and Mello was still awake. Though he was pretty sure Matt was. Mello rolled onto his right side, and scooted closer to Matt. Then carefully trying not to cause himself pain, layed his left arm around Matt. His half bandaged chest to Matt's back. Mello's heart beat rapidly at the feel of Matt's bare skin against his own. It was...nice.

"...what are you doing Mel?"

Mello's heart stopped, he tried to pull his arm off of Matt but ended up stretching the burns. Mello winced in pain. Matt managed to roll over and face towards Mello, and looked into his eyes.

"Please be careful not to hurt yourself...I didn't mind..."

Apparently Matt couldn't sleep either, he had been awake just like Mello. Mello blushed, hating the fact that he was seeming soft, or weak. But his aggravation melted, when Matt cuddled up close to him, and carefully wrapped his own arm around Mello, avoiding the burns. This made Mello blush more.

"Matt...w..wa.." Matt cut him off.

"It will help me sleep...maybe you too?" He smiled.

Mello smiled too, and shyly lent up and kissed Matt on the lips.

HAH! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean... 8) Dun worry, this ficc is rated M for a reason...lemon in next chappy or two... mwahahahaha...

TBC!! ;;;;;


End file.
